My Everything
by LittlJade
Summary: Naomi has finally come to terms with loving Emily. Will everything stay perfect or will they end up with heart break after heart brake. Mainly Naomily but other characters in too
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFic, so i done it on my fave couple in skins :)**

**hope you like it, please leave your comment so i know weather to carry on or not**

**they will mean a lot :)**

**Enjoy**

(Emily)

I stood there looking off into the distance, my mind one with my thoughts. I was at my most favourite place to come and think, the lake. This place had once been my sanctuary to get away from all the shouting at home and my twin mouthing off, but with everything that has happened it I didn't feel safe from reality at all. Reality was that last night I had sex with Naomi, the girl I longed to hold in my arms and for her to kiss back with affection like I did. Well it all happened and it was amazing, breathtaking, everything I have ever wanted. My life felt complete, well that was until the morning after. So here I am one with my thoughts when I my thoughts went to Naomi. She left, just got up and fucking left me in her bed yet again. I couldn't let it happen so what do I do, I fucking pour my heart out to her telling her how much I wanted her and to be brave. After everything I though she would have been OK and came back, no she just fucking ran away like she always did.

"for fuck sake Emily, get a hold of yourself" I said to myself to try and come to some sense.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and realised it was my phone,

1 new text message

"Naomi!" I thought

Wrong it was from my twin, the one who thought she controlled everything.

"where the fuck are you! Do you want a lift to college or not"

Shit! I had completely forgot about college, it started in 30 minutes. I knew I was going to be late and no one would probably care. I knew Katie wouldn't wait for me she didn't even ask where I had been all night. On my way back home to get some clean clothes I just couldn't stop my thoughts invading my head asking the same questions over and over. _"will Naomi be at college, will she talk to me"_. What ever I done I couldn't get this girl off of my mind.

Well as I suspected I arrived to college late but as I said no one cared. I went into form and looked around for a seat. Fucking brilliant the only seat was a one across from Naomi, next to Effy. Effy and I hadn't really had a long conversation but she new about my one secret I had kept for years, even from my twin, the one who even though she was a bitch I told everything to and she did the same to me. I was gay, yes she new because she heard me tell Naomi. She looked at me and then over to Naomi, I don't know what it was with Effy but she new things before you even told her. She just gave me one of her grins as usual so I automatically knew what was coming next.

" Want to get monumentally trashed, tonight the whole group"

I just smiled because I knew even if I didn't want to go I had no choice. Katie always dragged me out and I was just left to dance with someone else as she always had her tongue down someone throat. The rest of the day was just the same but worse because Naomi didn't even acknowledge my presence at all.

I didn't even realise we were at the club I could just remember walking with Katie, she was going on about some boy she met blah blah blah. I just walked next to her my ears getting filled with her voice going on and on, then the next thing I know it was another voice that for some reason was glad to hear for once.

" Lets go fucking mental" I head Cook shout in his same tone every time we were going out.

For once I just thought fuck it, lets listen to cook. So I did, I went straight to the bar and just got what everyone else was getting didn't even bother listening to everyone's conversation I just headed straight for the dance floor to let the music take control. I spotted the back of some one which I knew who it was immediately. That blonde hair walking through the crowd with her bright blue eyes scanning the place. She walked straight past me.

"Fuck!"

I felt someone grabbing my hands and moving it to the beat I looked up and it was Effy. I knew she was already trashed just as normal. She leaned close to my ear and whispered to me,

" Just enjoy the night, yeah"

I then felt something getting placed in my hand I looked down and it was a white pill. I knew what it was straight away, it wasn't like I hadn't taken the stuff before. I looked up and Effy was smiling her signature smile. As soon as that pill slipped down my throat I felt alive, just like the night me and Naomi had made love.

My eyes opened slowly to the ray of light shining in my room. Fuck my head was killing I couldn't remember anything about last night. I looked over to my twins bed and she was sitting up looked like she was just about to wake me.

"Fuck Ems, you should of seen yourself last night. You were trashed and I mean trashed. I just say got you home I don't even know what was wrong with you, why did you get that bad?"

As soon as she said that everything came flooding back, Naomi walking across the dance floor looking beautiful, her hair, her eyes, everything about her made me want her. Then that's when it happened I took the pill. The pill which made me feel alive but I was now paying for it. My throat went tight and I could feel my stomach making noises that could only mean one thing.

I just made it to the toilet with Katie standing behind me rubbing my back and lifting my hair from my face. She was comforting me which was unusual because I was the one normally rubbing her back the morning after a night out.

(Naomi)

I woke up with sweat running down my forehead and my breathing uneven. I knew what it was off, it was off a dream I have been having ever since that night. The night where I had sex with a girl. I couldn't bare thinking about it. I've never been attracted to girl before so I didn't know why I did it but it was different with Emily. The way I saw her last night, it hurt me, it hurt me because it wasn't her, she never got trashed not like that anyway. I knew I had to fix this.

I got to the house not wanting to face her. Why was I this nervous I was just going to settle the air so there was no awkwardness. My stomach kept churning and my head spinning. I rang the doorbell I hoped that it was only her that was home, which it normally was on the weekend. I could hear shuffling from the other side then I heard her.

"I'm not going to open the door...my face is all puffy.. I've been crying a bit"

"I don't care" I replied which I didn't I just wanted to talk to her.

I could feel all my emotions coming out at once. I didn't know why I was feeling like this. I didn't know the reason why I would cry myself to sleep every time I thought of that night at the lake and then when I saw her and we wouldn't speak. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks now and I just had to tell her I felt.

" I do want someone, need someone, your right"

" and?" I heard her faintly say

" and when I'm with you I feel like a better person, I feel happier, less alone, less lonely"

I couldn't stop the tears from falling now and I knew she was crying on the other side. Her hand came through the cat flap and I took it and just as I said I felt less alone. We sat like that for a while and it was nice it made me forget all the things I was worrying about. It was all because she was near.

It has now been a couple of weeks since me and Emily were holding hands through that cat flap. I finally realised that I was gay and most of all I was in love with Emily Fitch. Everyone in college knew because of the way it came out. It was at the Love Ball I had been warned not to go there of her fucking sister. I knew I wasn't going to listen I showed up because I was pissed off at Emily for fucking JJ. I'm glad I did go because that's when she said those three words that was going through my head every time I was with her. Emily admitted to her sister and to the whole college that she was gay and she love me. I took her hand and we walked out, I looked at her and realised that she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen and that's when I said them three words back to her "I_ love you too"_

Emily was lying next to me in my bed, stroking my arm and smiling. I loved the way she looked in the morning her brown eyes looking into mine. The moment was perfect, so perfect I thought I was dreaming. That was until I heard her phone go off. She rolled her eyes and turned to get it.

"for fuck sake Katie, do you have to ring so early" I heard her shout

I laughed, I loved the way she looked when she was annoyed. She hung up the phone and turned over again with a angry expression. I leant over and kissed her hoping it would make her smile, as I loved her smile. It worked.

" what's wrong, what did the she devil want" I laughed

" she wants me to go to a fucking party, I cant believe her calling this morning to say that Effy was having a party and I had to be there. She still doesn't get it that she doesn't fucking own me"

I looked her in the eyes and she sighed apologizing for getting worked up. I knew she loved Katie but I knew she hated the way she would try to control her. I mean I even hated that. I knew she wouldn't want to go so for once I told her to.

" go to the party... I mean I will go to then it cant be that bad because my company is amazing" I said to her and winked at the end.

She laughed, oh that laugh, the laugh that made everything silent and its all I could hear. We decided to go I mean it couldn't be that bad. The party's we have had with the group have been quite eventful even fun.

The music was blasting out of the house as we walked in. No one had arrived yet just the usual which was always the same. Pandora and Thomas were dancing and singing around the room. JJ was sitting there analysing everything like he always did. Freddie was sitting with Effy in his lap whispering in her ear and giving her kisses. Then there was Cook, downing beer after beer. I had this feeling that something was going to happen tonight and most likely it will be Cook's fault. The party was now in full swing, I was actually having fun. Emily had gone to the bathroom so I was waiting for her to come back.

I felt someone hands go around my waist, I smiled thinking it was Emily. Boy was I so wrong. I knew staright away as that person started to kiss my neck, it wasnt the way Emily kissed.

" I still have the cure Naomikins and its right here waiting to have some fun"

he turned me around and pulled me closer, I tried to push him away but he had me secured. The next thing I know his tongue was in my mouth and it wasnt very pleasant.

" What the fuck Naomi!" I heard her cry through the music.

He finally let go and grinned I turned around to see Emily looking at me with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Wait Ems, its not what you think.. I would never"

Too late she was already running for the door. I ran but the crowd was to big. The look on her face kept replaying over in my head and I could feel tears forming. I've never seen her so upset.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like writing about Naomily **

**I hope you enjoy reading it too :)**

(Naomi)

I turned around to see if anyone had noticed what happened. Luckily they didn't but the sight was for more worse. Standing there with his head held high was Cook. He was grinning his stupid fucking grin at me which made me want to rip his head off. Before I could stop myself anger got the better of me.

" What the fuck were you doing?" I shouted while hoping he only heard it.

" Well babe, what can I say. I wanted it and I know you wanted it, so why not"

" I did not want it you fucking prick, did you not notice me trying to get away!"

" well, some girls like to play hard to get"

" Fuck you Cook" I shouted while flipping him off

I quickly turned around to start walking to see if I could at least explain to Emily. I was just at the door when a hand stopped me from moving. I turned around and she was staring at me with emotion I had never seen before, sympathetic. Her usual signature smile was not there but pure emotion on her face, she wasn't hiding it.

" Come on lets go find her " she smiled while dragging me out of the house.

I've never though of Effy as a friend but I knew she meant well, we searched everywhere her house, the way she would of walked home, but nothing.

"I know where she is" I said while looking down trying so hard not to let the tears fall.

" Do you want me to come?" Effy replied taking her hand and rubbing my shoulder comforting me

" You have been a big help but I th-

" I know some things have to be done alone, text me when your their and be careful" she cut me off in the middle of speaking. I didn't know if Effy was high or anything, but for the first time I though I saw the real her. Not the front she puts up. Then there it was her signature smile, I smiled back and then we parted. I started to run to the only place I hoped she would be, please let her be there.

(Emily)

" What the fuck Naomi" I shouted as the tears automatically started to escape from my eyes.

There she was the love of my life, kissing the person that I could not stand. The person that is a fucking idiot and only thinks of himself and his friend in his pants. Cook. He was all over her but she didn't seem to want to pull away, or yet it didn't seem like she was trying to.

She heard me, why the fuck did she have to hear me. The room started to spin and my temperature was rising, I had to get out of here. I just had to go somewhere, anywhere. I didn't let her speak to me let her try to explain or anything I just ran, and I can tell you something I'm not much of a runner but I just fucking ran and ran not realising where my feet where taking me. I stopped at the edge of the lake trying to catch my breath.

" Why the fuck me, its always me" I said to myself, or should I say asking myself why was it me that always got fucked over.

I sat down at the edge looking into the lake, watching the ripples move slowly from the wind. All my memories came flooding back, the one where me and Naomi were swimming in the lake laughing, smiling, everything was perfect.

I couldn't control my emotions any more, the awful image of her and cook came in my mind. I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed before and then the tears came and I thought they would never stop.

I lay down, the damp cold floor didn't even bother me tonight, because tonight I just wanted to forget about everything even if that involved forgetting Naomi.

I was just about to drift off when I heard something, that's when I realised I had never been here alone at night, I had always been with Naomi. I heard the noise again and turned around, no one was there.

" Hello" I whispered hoping that no one would answer back and it was my imagination.

" Its me" I heard, I knew who it was instantly I could never forget her voice even if I tried, I could never forget her.

I turned around and there she was standing with the moonlight shining down on her, god she looked so beautiful, she took my breath away. Then I thought to myself fucking snap out of it your supposed to be mad at her. The way she looked though, she was not my Naomi she looked like a stranger. Her once glistening blue eyes were nothing but hollow. Hollow with red circles around them. Her once radiant skins was pale, her once lovely lips were not smiling at me like normally they were quivering.

" Why are you here Naomi?" I said a bit too harshly. I actually cared that she was here it showed that she loved me or was it just to make an excuse up so she didn't seem like the bad guy.

" Because we need to talk...or at least I need to.. to explain" she replied so faintly I had to really concentrate on hearing her.

" I'm waiting" I said while standing up and tapping my foot.

" I'm sorry "

" oh so you think you can use the same line everyone else does, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I once forgave everyone who said that but not now, I'm sick of being fucked over Naomi, I trusted you, off all the people I didn't expect you to be hurting me" I hated the way I was speaking to her but I just couldn't control myself.

" I know I always say I'm sorry, but Emily believe me I am. When I saw your face the whole floor crumbled beneath me, I never ever want to hurt you, I never want to cause you pain. Somehow I manage to keep hurting you and its making me fall to piece inside" I could hear her more clearly but her voice was shaking.

"then why, why did you do it!" _fuck Emily stop being so harsh _I said to myself totally regretting the way it came out.

" you think I did this intentionally, for fuck sake Emily you know I wouldn't or at least you should. Your the only person I want and the only person I need to be happy, no to even feel happy by that matter. I didn't kiss Cook he fucking kissed me and it might of looked different but it wasn't, I would never cheat on you, never, let alone with fucking Cook you know how I feel about him"

" then why did you smile when he touched you?"

" you saw that.. the only reason I smiled was because I though it was you coming back from the bathroom, I didn't see it was him, I just thought it was you the love of my life, who I love being with."

" I just think I need time Naomi, I need to figure things out, ill call when I'm ready"

(Naomi)

her face, her face again it killed me. It was just blank I don't even know if she heard half the stuff I said. I hope she did but would it make a fucking difference?

She walked away again and this time the pain was unbearable. After 10 minutes of crying I started to walk home not even caring what time it was. I was walking not paying attention when I felt a vibration that made me jump.

1 new text message

(Naomi/ **Effy)**

"**its Ef you didn't text me, did you find her is she OK?, are you OK?"**

" I found her, I explained everything but I don't think its enough, I think its over Effy"

" **don't fucking say that, I know you both love it other, now where the fuck are you?"**

"on my way home"

" **come straight to mine, we need to fucking sort this out "**

So just like she said I walked to hers, I didn't even know why she wanted me there, I knew her parents weren't home because of the party so I just walked straight up to her bedroom. I opened the door expecting Effy just to be there but there was a red head sitting next to her, but not my red head, her twin.

" Look Katie I'm really not in the mood to fight okay?" I said hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way and start an argument like most of our conversations were.

" she's not going to start, right Katie" Effy said looking serious.

"right" she whispered

I then looked at Katie and realised she was serious, she didn't have her bitchy face on and wasn't even glaring at me but she looked different.

I sat down hoping that they would fill the silence, because I didn't even know why Katie was here.

" so Katie has something to say" I heard Effy say.

" Naomi, I know me and you don't get on well, and that is because of my fault. But I saw what happened tonight. Before you say anything just listen, I know that you didn't want to kiss Cook I could see you pushing him away"

I couldn't believe it was Katie actually defending me?#

" I just hope Emily would know that" I said looking down at my hands

" she will because I'm going to tell her, I know I have always been a bitch to you and everyone else but I've saw a difference in her. Every morning she wakes up with a smile on her face and I don't know what it is but she looks like a kid at Christmas, so happy. When she came home tonight I didn't even recognise her, I now realise that she was happy all this time because of you Naomi, she was happy because you made her happy "

I looked up thinking this was some kind of joke, but she was serious she was looking me in the eye and telling me all of this.

" I think its over Katie " I said before sobbing into my hands

they bother came over and wrapped there arms around me, I couldn't stop the tears once again.

" its not over we wont let it be over, so lets sort this fucking thing out, yeah" Effy said while grinning.

(Emily)

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off, I looked at it, Katie, oh great what a fabulous way to wake up.

1 new text message

" meet me in the café for lunch, now"

I sighed, might as well see what she wanted, if I didn't go I know it would have been loads of endless bickering when she got in. I just shoved anything on not bothering to see what I looked like.

I got to the café and looked in the window to see if she was there, she was but there were another two heads sitting on the same table, one which caught my attention straight away. She was blonde her hair a bit wild looks like she had a rough night. The other brown wavy. Naomi and Effy.

Fucking great my day just seemed to be getting better and better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews I've been getting they mean a lot**

**if you read my stories please review so I can make them better, even tell me what you want in it, I will do it lol.**

**It takes a while to make a chapter and only a couple of minutes to review **

**enjoy :)**

(Emily)

I was staring in the café window not paying attention, I didn't even notice the blue eyes looking at me. It was so hard to stay mad at her, did I have a right to be mad at her. I don't know why I was being so stubborn but I knew about her past with Cook, well I say past. What I mean is when she nearly fucked him after the election for college president.

_Get it over and done with_

I walked in and let out a groan, maybe just a bit too loud because everyone in the café stopped and looked at me. The only empty chair was opposite Naomi, why the fuck did it have to be opposite. I sat down not bothering to look any of them in the eyes, for I knew what was coming.

" Ems, we need to sort this out " there it was the voice of an angel speaking to me

" I thought I made it clear last night " I spat back

Why the fuck was I having problems with my anger all of a sudden.

" Emily, stop being so bitchy, isn't that normally what I'm supposed to do, and what's with the attitude?"

" Fuck you Katie " I said while glaring at her

For once in my life Katie was trying to help me I could see it in her eyes. All I could manage to do was throw it in her face, when them words came out I regretted it instantly because I saw the pain in her eyes.

" Emily, what do you think was going to happen last night between Cook and Naomi?" I was surprised to hear this come from Effy's mouth, I thought she was just here for the entertainment of watching a argument.

I cringed when I thought of what could of happened last night.

" Well Effy, what would you think if you saw Freddie all over a girl, would you be so forgiven?"

I knew this was harsh, because I knew she loved Freddie as much as I loved Naomi, but I had to get the point across of how I felt.

" She wasn't all over him Ems, she was trying to pull away, but you didn't fucking see that because you only see the worst, why do you think everyone is trying to hurt you?" I couldn't believe my twin was sticking up for her!

" Well maybe I see the worst because that's what always happens, I get fucked over, I mean you've done it plenty of times, Naomi's done it twice, its always the fucking same"

I looked up at them, they were all shocked, all shocked that little Emily Fitch finally grew some balls and was sticking up for herself, even if I was wrong.

" Emily, I told you I would never do anything with Cook, or anyone else, why cant you just believe me. I want us to sort this out, no, I need us to sort this out because, well what's my life worth without you in it, you've made me become the person I am" her voice, I couldn't help the lump in my throat now.

That point I knew I had over reacted, shit

" She isn't lying Ems" I heard Katie say while reaching over to me, I know realised that I was crying

" I know" I whispered, looking down to try and hide the tears

I saw Naomi's head snap up at that moment, looking at me wondering what to do. I think she wanted to reach out to me, which I would of loved but I think she was also scared.

" I'm sorry, its just when I saw you, I couldn't help but think you changed your mind about us, I thought that, that you didn't want me any more"

" of course I want you, your the only person I've ever wanted, your the person I want to spend my life with, I mean I cant believe you though I would jeopardize all of what we had for fucking Cook, he couldn't make me feel how you feel when were together, no one can" I looked up to see that she was crying as well, my heart melted.

" erm, I know I'm not being bitchy today, but do you think you two could at least make up because, I don't want to see your sorry arse moping around the house, and all this loving shit is giving me a headache" she laughed, trust my sister to ruin the moment.

" well I say its sorted, what do you say Ems" Effy didn't have much input on the whole conversation, but the way she looked at us I knew she was helping, I knew it was her who probably set all of this up.

" yeah, but I still want to talk to Naomi, alone " I said while looking up at her and raising my eyebrows.

The conversation went silent and then everyone just burst out laughing, I then realised that the people sitting on this table actually cared about me, me little Emily Fitch.

(Naomi)

I felt like we were sorted, which I think we were, I hoped we were. It was a awkward walk to my house none of us daring to make the first move to talk.

I sighed as I closed the bedroom door and turned around to see that Emily had already took a seat on my bed. I sat down next to her trying to control my urges to kiss her, her lips they were just so inviting for me but I knew that now wasn't the right time.

While all of this was going through my mind I didn't even notice her breath upon my face, her eyes locked on mine, those chocolate brown eyes. Her breathing was quickening easy just like mine and that's when it happened. She slowly brushed her lips against mine, sending a shiver through my body. I went in for more but that's when she moved, she lay down on the bed looking at me to do the same.

I lay down next to her, turning my head so we were gazing into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time

Laughter immediately filled the room, I loved her laugh, I loved everything about her and I couldn't bare to loose that.

" so.. I want everything to go back to normal, hopefully forget about this?"

" I would like that" she said her voice her normal husky tone.

I inched closer and put my head against hers, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you"

" I love you too" she said back while leaning in to seal it with a kiss.

It seemed like we lay there for hours just talking about our fondest memories while holding onto each other. My phone vibrated and made me just I still wasn't used to getting texts of people besides Emily.

1 new text message

" What you going to do about Cook then, its Katie by the way"

I was in shock Katie was texting me and it wasn't harsh. I must of forgot about my facial expression because I felt Emily leaning over and reading the message.

" Since when are you bum chums with my sister" she said while laughing.

" I have no idea" I choked out

" well I think you should answer her back, you know she doesn't like being ignored"

I didn't know what to say so I just stared at the phone, I wrote back the only thing I had in mind.

"what do you have planned?" I sent it.

Me and Emily were looking at each other anxious to see what Katie had planned, we knew she had something planned, she always does.

The phone vibrated once again, both of us jumping this time, but not because of shock, because we wanted to see what it said.

"well, nobody gets away with hurting my sister and well her girlfriend, Thomas has a party tonight be there, wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun"

we both laughed, for the first time I saw the nice side of Katie, the side I hoped to see more often. It seems like she was coming to terms with me and Emily being together. I just felt really sorry for Cook because well, he was in her firing line and one thing I knew about Katie was, she never backs down.

**I wonder what is going to happen to Cook, oh wait I know lol**

**lots of drama coming soon**

**don't forget to review it means a lot :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating a bit more often hoping people will get into my story **

thank you so much to

**color in a Black-White World**

**For reviewing all of my chapters, this one's for you :)**

(Emily)

Me and Naomi were both staring at the text which appeared before our eyes. I still could not believe that my twin sister, Katie Fitch who was, how can I put this a nice way, there is no nice way really, a bitch. She was sticking up for me and my girlfriend who she last week couldn't stand. Over all I was glad they were getting on.

"I really don't want to think about what she has planned" I said worry in my tone

Naomi spotted it straight away.

"Its okay Ems, you know what Katie's like, she will have something that will make Cook look like a bigger twat than he already is, but she can take care of her self" she told me with a reassuring smile.

The room went silent and I could tell what we were both thinking, we were trying to picture what she would do to Cook. I looked over at the girl lying next to me, the girl who meant everything to me and we both started to laugh again. I loved it how we could just laugh and somehow it would mean so much to both of us.

I decided to get ready at Naomi's, her helping me pick out what to wear. She wasn't really helping because everything I put on she said I looked gorgeous in. I decided just to go in a black pencil skirt with a nice white fancy top. Naomi on the other hand looked stunning, my mouth dropped to the floor when I saw what she was putting on. She had the dress on that she wore at the love ball.

"wow" I managed to slip out

"is it too much, its just I've only wore this once and since were going out" she started to babble nervously I cut her off.

"its perfect, your perfect" I said before rushing over to her and crashing my lips to her mouth.

I was used to most of Naomi's kisses by now but this one was different. All of my adrenaline took over me as I slammed her against the bedroom door. Never breaking the kiss once I moved my hands up to her face caressing her cheek, I could feel her heart pounding as I was that close to her body. I was too into the kiss I didn't even feel my phone vibrating in the pocket of my skirt.

"erm Emily, either you have brought a sex toy, which is new, or I think your phone might be ringing" she managed to say pulling away from the kiss.

I bent my head down trying to hide my embarrassment, I placed my hand in my pocket and took my phone to see who was calling.

"Hello"

"Hey, Ems its Katie I just wanted to know if you were meeting me at the party or are you coming with me"

"well I was just going to meet you there but we can come over and meet you if you want" I looked while looking up at Naomi to make sure it was OK, she gave me a nod and her charming smile to show she was okay with it.

"thanks Ems, see you soon then, yeah"

we said our goodbyes, I don't know why but I was still shocked at how nice Katie was being, I thought she would quit the act by now.

So we were off walking down the street to my house to meet my twin. Me and Naomi were walking fingers intertwined talking about the events that tonight held. We got to the party and like usual it was in full swing, all of the gang were there getting trashed just like usual.

(Naomi)

I had to say I was finding it a bit strange when there was me Katie and Emily dancing together on the dance floor. I really liked the new Katie, mainly because even if I did want to kick myself for saying it but she was a good friend. Emily was having a great time to, I could see that with me and Katie's new found friendship she was much happier. I was just beginning to forget about everything that had happened in the last days until I head someone shout.

"Okay ladies who wants a bit of the Cookie Monster" that stupid fucking grin, I really hated it.

"time to get revenge girls, follow me" Katie whispered to us, just loud enough so we could hear.

Oh shit I totally forgot about Katie having a 'plan'.

She took us to the bathrooms and made sure it was secluded so no one was in. I was wondering what she was doing because Cook was in the middle of the dance floor trying to get it on with this girl.

"so why are we in here" Emily asked as if she was reading my mind

"well, you see that girl Cook was with, its a set-up her name is Haley and she is going to help with the plan" Katie replied with a evil grin on her face.

"But how is that a plan I mean Cook would love to fuck her" I said getting more and more confused.

"She may look like a girl Naomi but really she isn't"

okay this got both me and Emily I didn't have a clue what she was going on about.

"Are you high?" I said looking straight into her eyes.

"No..well okay I am but its true, she was a man before she got a sex change but she never got a full one, you know you can just get half so she has still got the male bits beneath that skirt" she said getting excited hoping we caught on.

"So she's a chick with a dick" Emily said bursting into a fit of giggles

"Exactly girls now watch and enjoy the show"

I know caught on to what Katie was going on about so we waited. We hid in the other cubicle in the toilets hoping that Cook wouldn't check to see if it was empty, saying that I don't think he will when Cook wants a fuck he will do it anywhere at any place, any time.

As if on que with my thoughts, here came Cook slamming Haley into the other cubicle. Katie was already leaning over the top motioning for us to do the same. I helped Emily up and we were leaning over to watch them, not to far over in case Cook heard us or even saw us. Cook was being Cook caught up in the moment only thinking about where his cock would be going. He started to kiss the girls neck and grope her boobs, she was moaning as if to signal him to carry on. He was now slowly moving down her body so he could get to the place he most wanted. The girl looked up and I almost tumbled to the floor, for I forgot she was in on the plan, she winked at Katie as if to say she was ready.

The next thing I knew Katie was pulling a video camera out of her bag and pointing it towards the both of them. I looked at Emily who was so shocked her mouth was nearly on the floor. All of a sudden we could hear Cook start to moan we looked down and there he was at the tip of the girls skirt.

"Now baby let me show you what the Cookie Monster can do with his tongue"

Just like that the girl pulled her skirt down to reveal a cock dangling between her legs. Well by this time I think I was more shocked than Emily. Cook took one look down and turned pale, I actually thought he was going to vomit then and there.

"What the fuck!" I heard him scream, he sounded like a girl

"Surprise Cook, thought you could hurt my sister and Naomi, think again twat"

This time me and Emily were in a fit of laughter at the look on Cook's face, I'm telling you if looks could kill, me, Emily and Katie would not be here today.

"don't tell me you recorded that" he shouted

"oh yeah 'Cookie Monster' we recorded you getting ready to get down and dirty" Katie said while grinning from ear to ear.

"come on Katie, babes we can settle this another way, it was only a bet, I just had to get with Naomi and I would get a month's supply of MDMA" he said pleading.

He done that to me for a fucking bet, he nearly cost me my relationship with Emily for a fucking bet, what a twat!

"Look I will get rid of this if you leave Naomi the fuck alone, you don't know how much trouble you caused" Katie said now wearing a serious face.

"okay okay, sorry I just wanted to win the bet, but I didn't anyway"

Cook did actually look sorry, but then again I think he was just scared because of the thought of that video getting shown to everyone.

(Emily)

I couldn't believe my sister had came up with a plan like that it was fucking brilliant, I still couldn't get the picture of Cook's face out of my head. We all walked out the bathroom laughing and holding hands. I was with the two people I loved the most and life was going brilliantly, I couldn't believe it.

Naomi and Katie went to get us some drinks and I sat in our usual spot. I noticed this girl walking over but I thought I was imagining it, her eyes were green and her hair dark brown and curly. Her body was, god, how could I put this it was amazing. I didn't know what come over me but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

_Fuck Emily look away, just fucking look away you idiot_

I wasn't listening to my conscious. She sat down next to me and introduced herself, her name was Chloe, we got on surprisingly well as we had a lot in common. Katie and Naomi were back and they seemed to like her too we were all having a great time. Every now and then I would glance to see her looking at me, I couldn't stop looking, what the fuck was happening to me.

The end of the night came in the early hours of the morning like usual and we were walking out the club. I felt a hand grab my wrist I looked back and it was Chloe looking at me with a flirtatious smile on her face. She reached in my pocket and took my phone.

"What the fuck" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"we are meeting up this weekend to hang out, I've put my number in your phone, and now I've got yours" she winked, she winked at me!

"o..o..okay" I managed to stammer out, why was I all nervous.

I didn't know what to tell Naomi, but we were only going to hang out. It wasn't like she wanted to fuck me or anything. Just a friendly day out, getting to know each other better. _I'm with Naomi, _I kept repeating these words through my head, over and over again. Hoping Naomi wouldn't notice anything bothering me.

That night I fell asleep as usual but instead of dreaming of my beautiful girlfriend, I was dreaming of Chloe, Chloe was taking Naomi's place. Why was my head thinking this, I didn't want this, did I?

**Does anyone sense drama?**

**Please, I cant say this enough times, please review if you read this**

**just let me know that people are reading it **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

(Emily)

I woke up with the thoughts of last night going through my head, I still couldn't stop thinking about Chloe, the way she just walked straight up to me, her eyes alluring me in. I didn't know why I was feeling like this when I was perfectly happy with Naomi, I didn't need anyone else in my life.

I was in deep thought I didn't realise that Naomi wasn't lying next to me, instead a piece of paper on her pillow.

"gone out shopping, didn't want to wake you, you had a really late night and was out of it, got a surprise ready for tonight so I will text you with the details. I love you, Naomi xxx"

Why the fuck did that Chloe have to walk up to me last night, why did she have this effect on me, I didn't need her, I had Naomi. I felt like kicking myself for thinking of her all the way during the night. I had to stop today from happening where I would meet up with her again.

All of a sudden I could feel the contents of my stomach churning, slowly making its way up my throat to escape. I ran to bathroom and let the contents of last nights even pour out into the toilet. That's when I noticed it, a half disintegrated capsule that was still in my system. I never took any drugs last night so why was this still in my system. I tried to think of everything that happened last night and I knew I never took anything.

I was on my way to the park to call of the meeting with Chloe, I was just around the corner when I heard her speaking to someone.

"yeah I saw this girl, you were right that pill is ace. I slipped it into her drink while she went over to her girlfriend, she couldn't take her eyes of me. I cant wait to try out another one I will have her by tonight"

That's when it hit me, I never leave my drinks un attended but that night I couldn't resist Naomi so I just left it. Is that why I was feeling the attraction towards her. I couldn't bare to turn the corner so I just walked home trying to think how all of this had happened.

(Naomi)

"Do you think she will like this?" I said holding up a dress towards Katie

"yeah its well nice, she will love whatever you get though"

"aww, now who is being the soppy one" I said sarcastically

I was out shopping trying to get something for Emily, I had never surprised her before and I thought tonight would be the night to, I was planning a meal that I would cook my self, hopefully It wont turn out that bad.

I finished up the day by having lunch with Naomi and having a quick banter, I loved winding Katie up now that she knew it was a joke. She loved winding me up to, truth be told she knew how to get me stressing really quick.

I was walking back to Katie's with her when I saw a familiar face coming out of the door and walking away with a not so pleasant grin on her face.

"wasn't that the girl from last night, what was her name" I heard Katie say interrupting my thoughts

"yeah I think it was"

I was confused how did she know where Emily lived and worst of all what was she doing there. Me and Katie carried on walking not making a big deal about it, but something was bugging me the way she had that grin on her face.

Why did I have to over think everything, my mind was racing trying to come up with a reasonable answer for her being at Emily's and why she had that grin, that fucking grin was etched in my mind, her whole face was, she looked out of it but not in a good way, in a sort of psychotic way.

(Emily)

I was in the kitchen setting some cups up because I knew how Katie and Naomi would be back soon, they went shopping but they didn't tell me why. I just text Chloe telling her I couldn't make it, the things she was saying to that person it didn't sound right, sounded nothing like the way she did last night. Did she drug me?

"Fuck" I yelped in pain, I forgot I was pouring a cup of team, the pain was souring through my hand

the cold tap helped me calm the burning sensation in my hand but it was still hurting me, I heard the door expecting it was Katie and Naomi.

"you better fucking love me because I've just burnt my hand making you two a cuppa" I shouted loud enough so they could hear from the door.

"how kind" a voice said that I was not expecting to hear

There she was standing against the wall frame, her eyes staring intently into mine. It made me look to the floor immediately.

"so I saw you walk away from me this morning, suppose you heard my conversation"

"why did you do it?" I couldn't help but asking

" well I saw you Emily and, how can I put this, what I see I normally get, but then I saw her. By her I mean your precious girlfriend. I wasn't going to give you the drug but I knew you wouldn't want me, the way I wanted you.

My mouth went dry I couldn't help but panic as she started to get closer to me.

"it was so easy, you went to give her a kiss I walk past and slip it in. My friend told me about it and I didn't think it worked but when you saw me, your eyes couldn't stop from wandering could they, that's when I saw that you wanted me" she said with no emotion, looking me up and down stopping when she got to my chest.

"why me" I chocked out

"your not very observant are you Emily, I get invited to all the parties you do and you never see me, never notice me because if you did, you would know that I wanted you. You always had your eyes on your fucking slut of a girlfriend" the words rang around my ears as my breathing started to speed up.

She was now making her way towards me, my feet was planted to the ground I couldn't even move, why could I not move. Her face was almost touching mine when she leaned down, her brushed from my cheek around to my ear

"I always get what I want Emily"

(Naomi)

I rushed into the house as the door was still left open, I had this feeling in my gut and I couldn't help but worry. I heard whimpering from the corner and I looked down to see Emily's face twisted in fear and shock, I ran towards her enclosing her in a hug.

"what's wrong" I whispered in my ear

"last night" she just say managed to get say that and then she broke down sobbing again.

"its okay Ems take your time, were here" Katie's voice was soft to comfort her sister but I knew she wanted to find out what was wrong.

We sat on the couch and Emily finally told me what happened, I was in shock too. How could something like this be possible, why would anyone do this. Is this why she had that stupid fucking grin on her face, did she think she was going to get away with it. I had no idea what to do, fear was running throughout my body trying to make a sense of things, most of all it was fear for my Emily.

"we need to call the police or something" Katie broke the silence

"What No!, we cant!" Emily screamed

"We have to, what if she is dangerous it sounded like she meant everything she said" Katie's voice was shaking I could tell she was scared for Emily just like I was.

**Okay so I the whole drugging thing, I know nothing can make you do that**

**but for the purposes of the story imagine it can**

**reviews please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

**enjoy **

(Naomi)

We were all still frozen sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to do. I knew Katie was right and we had to go to the police, I couldn't forgive my self if Emily ever got hurt. Emily was still in shock and I didn't blame her, I didn't want her to feel scared or even worried about going to the police, but how can I expect her not to be if I was.

"We need to do something" I said in my most convincing voice.

"JJ" she said while her voice was cracking

"What about JJ Ems" Katie said while stroking her sisters arm.

"He can help"

I knew JJ and Emily had become friends when she was sent to counselling, I still didn't know how close they were, but if Emily said he was going to help then he was. We got to JJ's and he was shocked to see us, he normally only hangs out with Emily out of the girls.

Explaining things to JJ was hard, he had the tendency to interupt you when saying thing then getting 'locked on' as we called it. JJ had a hobby to research into different drugs seeming as he was prescribed on a lot of them. He told us that he had come over a newspaper article about one that was highly dangerous.

"So this is it, I came over it when I was looking up some new drugs I was being prescribed, I knew I didn't have to look them up but I just like to know what is in them and how long the side effect and what not last." he said without taking a breath.

"JJ get to the fucking point already" Katie yelled

"Katie" Emily said giving her a stern look

"Sorry"

"right so anyway, there was this article and I was quite fascinated with it because I never thought any sort of pill could do this, it seems that the side effects were the same as yours Ems, but I don't think you should read the article its not that suitable for ladies like yourself's"

"Just move over JJ" Katie said while pushing JJ of his computer stool so he landed on the floor.

All of our eyes went to the computer screen, at first I didn't want to look as the last words that JJ said were stuck in my head. "_its not that suitable for ladies like yourself's"_, what did he mean by that?

I looked over to Katie who was once shouting and sighing in frustration to see that her eyes were wide in shock. Standing next to her was Emily mirroring the exact same expression. I was thinking too much about what JJ meant to read the article, I had to see what it said.

"_Last night a girl aged 16 identified as Tracy Green was found dead after being missing for 5 weeks. Her body was found by a group of teenagers who were out on a camping trip in the woods. The police have came to establish that Tracy was kidnapped and then murdered a while after. The night Tracy went missing she was with her friends, eye witnesses say that she was her usual self until this girl came along who claimed to be named Sophia Redding. Witnesses say that Tracy did not like the girl but after a couple of drinks they left together. Forensics found a highly dangerous chemical inside her body which may have been the cause of her sudden change in behaviour. Tests are still now going on to try and make sense of the case. If anyone has any information please contact on......."_

I gulped realising what JJ had meant about not being suitable, but was this drug the same one Emily had taken by mistake. I still hadn't reached the worst part I looked down and read "_three more cases linked". _ This had happened to another three girls, we needed to sort this out. I tried to be strong for Emily but I couldn't help my whole body from shaking so I had to sit down.

(Emily)

My mind wasn't fully functioning after I read the article, I didn't want to believe that this was linked to the Chloe thing but it was alike. I looked up to JJ who I realised was trying to analyse things to see if it was linked to what had happened.

"D..Do you thi..think this was " I stuttered

"Well Emily I have been thinking and there is a high possibility that the drug they are talking about is the one you consumed . The sudden change in behaviour is what happened and you did hear her saying something about a drug" JJ said while trying not to freak out

"we need to go and tell the police, this is serious guys" Katie said while running her hand through her hair.

The ride to the police station dragged and no one dared to speak, we let JJ handle all of the talking because he seemed to know what he was talking about. It seems that the case was still ongoing as they were trying to find the girl allegedly named 'Sophia' as more girls had been murdered.

"so Miss Fitch do you mind if we take a sample of your blood for comparison of the drug" the policemen asked

"no" I replied

The waiting room was even worse than the car ride, each one of us waiting in anticipation to see what the results of the blood test were.

"I'm going to be okay, right" I said while fighting back the tears

I felt arms wrap around me and a kiss getting planted on my cheek lightly, I knew it was Naomi.

"Everything is going to be okay Ems, we wont let anything happen to you" she said while kissing me again.

There was an abrupt noise which made us all jump, it was the policeman coming back in the waiting room with a forensic investigator.

"Miss Fitch it seems that this drug does match the ones from the cases, we need to take you in to get every piece of evidence and to try and catch the suspect while she is still involved with you"

_Involved_ that word made me cringe, I was not involved with her. The way he said the words were as if we were best friends and saw each other everyday oh and did I mention in our spare time we like to drug each other.

The only way to catch her was to set her up, they said that I would have to lure her in. lure her in I felt like bait, which actually I was. I knew it was my only choice I just hoped I could go through with it.

The police took me to my house and surrounded the back yard getting ready to catch her when she came.

"be careful" Naomi said with worry in her eyes.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, trying to act as if I genuinely wanted to meet Chloe again. The front door opened and that's when I knew this was it.

"so am I going to get what I want then" her voice sent shivers down my spine

"maybe" I said trying to push the shakiness out of my voice

"I'm glad we can overcome the little drug incident, see I knew I only had to give you a little push and then I had you in my clutches, and now your all mine" she was walking towards me, my feet were frozen yet again, I was trying to move but I couldn't.

"what if I'm not worth all of this trouble"

"oh but you are Emily, I've watched you and your the most special of them all, the other girls were just a kick but you, the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you. There was this sensation driving me, driving me to get close to you, that's why I watched you first so I could see what you were like" a psychotic grin was spreading across her face.

"other girls" I whispered

"oh you don't need to worry about them it was a long time ago, they weren't like you, yeah they were gorgeous but not as special"

At that moment the back door burst and I could see all the police running in and grabbing her, I thought I would have been in there alone with her forever but luckily I wasn't.

"what the fuck are you doing get your hands off of me"

"sorry miss but we have just heard you confess to a number of crimes" the chief of police stated

"you set this up, oh your fucking dead now Emily, fucking dead" she was shouting as she was getting dragged into the police car

At that moment all of my emotions caught up to me and I could feel my self going dizzy, the room started to spin, faces started to blur and then everything went black.

(Naomi)

She was lying there all hooked up to the machines, she had blacked out because of all the shock. I couldn't stand sitting there and watching her chest slowly move while the rest of her body showed no signs of movement.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror in the room, god I looked like shit, my hair was all messy and my make up had ran from crying. I didn't know why all of this was happening, everything was so perfect and now slowly everything was getting fucked up.

I was startled when I heard one of the machines beeping and a bunch of nurses rushed in the room along with Katie and JJ. Katie's make-up was all down her face as well, it was the first time I had ever seen her cry.

"everyone leave the room now, we have to get the doctors in" one of the nurses shouted at us.

"Nooo" I shouted while being dragged out of the room by JJ.

"she is going to be okay, she has to be okay" Katie said while looking at the doctors rush in.

"Please let her be okay" I managed to say before a tear rolled down my cheek and the doctors shut the curtains of her room.

**Sorry if the article was a bit long but it was just giving you some background**

**really loving the reviews I'm getting**

**so don't be shy you know what to do :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skins repeat tonight, Thomas's episode **

**cant wait :)**

**Enjoy**

(Naomi)

The curtains closed and I could feel my knees getting weak, JJ managed to catch me before I fell. I kept replaying the scene that had just went on in front of me, why had the machine gone off, and why the fuck is this all happening to Emily. Why couldn't it be me?

We were all sitting there anxiously looking at the clock to see how long they had been in her room. It had only been five minutes but that five minutes felt like five months. JJ had gone to get us some tea, but I think he went mainly to get some air.

"I cant loose her Naomi"

"I know, me either. Its okay though Ems is a fighter" I said while taking my hand and squeezing Katie's for reassurance.

"Thanks Naomi" she said while squeezing back.

"What for?" confusion spread across my face.

"For being like this, I know I've only been a bitch to you and to everyone but we have overcome that. Now I see you as one of my friends and well, I like that" she said smiling

"aww who would of thought, Katie Fitch likes me as a friend, its so touching" I said while letting out a small laugh

"Fuck you"

Emily's door got flung open averting our gaze up at the doctor who was staring at us.

"Are you here for Miss Fitch?" he asked while looking at me and then Katie.

"Yes" we both answered.

"Everything is okay, we managed to get her back" he said while giving us a small smile

"Back?" Katie asked, this time her face was covered in confusion

"Yes back, she went into shock again, severely. It managed to shut some of her organs down, she died briefly but we got her back"

My draw dropped to the floor, did he just say died! If I ever saw this Chloe again or whatever her real name was, she was the one who was going to die. I actually could of lost my Emily, been left alone while we had not fulfilled any of our dreams.

(Emily)

I awoke with a sharp pain shooting down my arm, where was I? I looked down to see a drip in my arm pumping some sort of liquid into it. That's when it hit me, I was in the hospital but what for? I couldn't remember anything.

My mouth was so dry, I had to get something to drink. I couldn't see anyone around except for the shadows of a couple of people standing outside.

""Hello?" My voice was huskier than it normally was.

"Ems your okay, thank god" Katie squealed while running to me and hugging me a little bit too hard

"ow Katie, in a little bit of pain here"

"sorry" she said looking at me apologetically

I searched the room to see who the other person was and my face lit up instantly, all the pain had disappeared and my heart started to beat faster.

"Hey you" she said while looking deep into my eyes.

"do I not get a hug of you then" I said not breaking eye contact.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around me ever so lightly, I could tell she didn't want to hurt me but I didn't care. I tightened my grip and pushed her back ever so lightly so I could see her blue eyes. She was staring at me just like before, I leaned in and softly kissed her, deepening it when she kissed back.

"ahem" I heard Katie say.

I pulled away and looked down trying to hide the embarrassment in my face.

"Its okay Ems, she's just jealous cause she cant have a piece of this" Naomi said while pointing to herself.

"Yeah right, if I was a muff muncher then I think I would get someone better than you" Katie spat back, but once she wasn't being a bitch about it she was joking

"Am I dead or something, since when do you to joke about being muff munchers " I said while laughing

The whole room had gone quiet, I didn't know what I had said wrong. I looked up at Naomi who was once staring at me to see that she was looking at the ground with a sad look on her face. Katie looked exactly the same. I clearly think I missed something here.

"What did I say wrong, I was only joking"

They still didn't look at me, I could feel the atmosphere in the room building up. I let out a small sigh waiting to see if one of them would explain.

"Can someone tell me what's wrong please" I said getting agitated

I could see Katie glancing at Naomi and then looking at me, Naomi nodded and then opened her mouth to begin to speak.

"Well Ems, I don't know how to put this but, you actually died earlier..until they brought you back"

I looked up, were they joking, no they wouldn't joke about something like this would they? I looked up into Katie's eyes because I knew she couldn't hide the truth but her eyes were full of tears. Naomi came next to me and sat down on the bed putting her hand on top of mine.

"fucking hell" I managed to say, they were the only words that came out of my mouth.

(Naomi)

Telling Emily the truth was not as hard as I thought, I'm just glad the doctors managed to bring her back and I think everyone else was. I sat with her in the hospital all day dreading having to leave her during the night. I was looking forward to tomorrow though because that's when she got out.

I decided to keep my surprise for then, hopefully it will cheer her up. I heard the door open and the nurse popped her head round telling me it was time to go. I felt Emily tighten her grip on my hand, she was rubbing little circles into my thumb, she knew that it helped me relax.

"Do you have to go" I heard her say

I turned round to face her and her eyes were looking at me, why did she have to look at me like that. The way she looked at me just wanted me never to leave her.

"I have to Ems, but I will be straight back here in the morning"

"I don't want you to go, I'm scared" she said as little tears escaped her eyes.

" There's nothing to be afraid of, I will be right back"

"But what if I leave you again but this time they cant bring me back" she was now sobbing her whole body shaking.

"Look Emily, look at me. Don't you ever say that okay, the doctor said everything is fine but if you get too worked up it could cause you to go into shock again. You just have to stay calm and everything will be okay"

Her body stopped shaking and I could feel her calming down, I hated seeing her like this because I just wanted everything to go back to normal, where we would be laughing, not worrying.

" I'll be back before you know it" I said while reached up to her face with my hands and gave her a soft kiss goodnight. I pressed my head to hers and looked her in the eyes.

"Remember, I love you, I'll always love you" I whispered while giving her another kiss

" I love you more" she said while I was walking to the door.

"Oh no you don't Miss Fitch" I said while turning my head to look at her, she smiled. That smile made me know that everything was going to be all right.

**Did you like it, Did you not**

**Tell me ;)**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aw guys your reviews made my day, so glad your liking it**

**tell your friends to read haha**

**Enjoy**

(Naomi)

I got woke up by my alarm clock screaming in my ear. I wasn't used to getting up early any more with me being of college. I looked at the time, 7am, I was getting up this early to go to the hospital to get Emily, she was worth it.

The cold water running down my back made me forget about all the recent things that have been happening to me and Emily. I had the whole day planned out starting with getting Emily up and out of that hospital bed. The surprise was all set for tonight, hopefully she would like it.

"Good morning" I said when I walked through the doors into her room.

"Morning" she said while letting out a small yawn.

"So feeling better today?" I asked while I moved a piece of hair that had managed to escape her ponytail and fall on her cheek.

"A little" she replied, kissing my hand

"Well that should all change by tonight" I winked at her

"Oh really" she said while tilting her eyebrow

I leaned my head so it was centimetres away from hers. She was looking into my eyes and then slowly moved her gaze to her lips, I decided to have some fun. She leaned in and I moved back sticking my tongue out.

"That might have to wait till tonight"

I knew she wouldn't like it but I couldn't help myself from laughing. I loved it when she was mad the way she looked at you if you had done something wrong, it just made it harder for me to resist her. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers in one swift movement, I loved the way she tasted I had memorized everything about the way she kissed, how she moved her lips in perfect time with mine, how she let out small moans if we were getting to carried away.

"Well this is a good sight to see after breakfast" Katie scoffed.

"Do you know that you always ruin perfectly good moments" I said while glaring at her.

"I'm sure you'll thank me later" she said while sitting down, giving me a small wink.

I knew she was winking at me because of the surprise but Emily didn't know that. Katie never had anything planned today so she said she would keep Emily busy while I sorted everything out. She actually came in useful, that's when she wanted to be. Her face was a picture I don't know what was running through her mind.

"Are you flirting with my girlfriend, Katie" she said while staring at the both of us.

"Yeah right"

(Emily)

Being out of the hospital was great, just walking down the street with the wind hitting my face felt great. I know I had only been in one day but it felt like weeks, I hated confined spaces especially hospitals.

I was with Katie, I don't know what Naomi had to do but she said she had to help her Mum. We decided to go hang out at the park where the others often where. It seemed like it had been ages since I saw them.

"Weheyyy, the twins are back, boys and girls" Cook shouted this all the way from the other side of the park, I'm sure everyone thought he was mental, which they were actually right he was.

"Glad to know your all right Emily" Freddie said while giving me a nudge on the arm.

I couldn't believe how much things had changed since the love ball. I was glad they had, Katie and Effy put things behind them after the whole rock incident which was good, Cook somehow managed to control his self if he wanted to. The biggest change was in Effy, she was once the girl who didn't give a fuck about anyone, now she was a great friend. Her and Freddie had been going strong for a while now, the way they looked into each others eyes I knew it was true love.

"JJ are you okay" I asked, he was sitting looking at his phone not even involved in the conversation like he normally was.

"Yeah Ems, thanks, Just waiting for a text that's all" he replied not taking his eyes from his phone

"Who by?"

"Just this girl I met the other day, we were thinking about hanging out tomorrow" he replied a massive grin spreading across his face showing of his braces.

All the group went silent, I don't know why everyone was surprised when they heard JJ talking about girls. I think it was because he never had much luck with them or confidence.

"Well fuck me sideways, Gay Jay's finally got himself a girl" Cook shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Cook" we all shouted at him at the same time.

I was really happy for JJ if anyone deserved to be happy it was him, he took loads of shit for years and now he was finally being himself and not getting shit for it, this girl was one lucky girl.

I really enjoyed the night, it was good to just sit down with the group like before and have a good laugh talking about the past. I was so happy when we all said goodbye to go home, the day seemed to of dragged a little bit with Naomi not being there.

I was sleeping at hers tonight, I loved it when I slept at hers because we just stopped up all night talking about random things. I walked in Naomi's knowing her Mum was sleeping at Kieran's, that was another surprise Naomi's Mum and Kieran stopped together and now their inseparable.

The lights were all out in the house I thought there was something wrong, there were little lights leading up the stairs to Naomi's room. On the bed was a piece of paper, I didn't know what was happening but I found my self giggling as if I was doing something naughty.

"_I knew that's all you think about Miss Fitch, wanting to be in my bed with me, I cant blame you. Sorry to disappoint but I'm not here, try somewhere else, I'm waiting."_

I giggled again, what was she playing at and is this why she wasn't out with us today.

(Naomi)

I could here her upstairs giggling, I couldn't help but smile to my self. How did I get blessed with such a beautiful person like her. I was sitting downstairs in on top of a quilt in the middle of the floor. The only light in the room was coming off the two candles I had lit.

It had taken me all day to think of what to do, I decided to go with cooking some spaghetti bolognese, it didn't taste that bad, I made sure I tried it first. I could now here Emily making her way down the stairs, I couldn't wait for her to see it.

"Surprise" I said while shaking my hands to the side of me.

"You did all this?" she asked while taking in the surroundings.

"Well you should know by now I'm talented"

"Its beautiful" she said while taking a seat opposite me.

The night had gone perfectly, it went better than I ever expected. I was so glad to see her happy again, to see us happy again. She loved the food and asked me to cook more often. We found our selves just laughing all the way through the meal even if it was meant to be romantic, it was romantic in our own special little way.

We were lying on the floor, hand in hand talking about some of the memories we have had together.

"Oh Ems I have another surprise" I said while raising my eye brows.

I took the bottle from the side of me and held it up in front of me waiting for her reaction.

"You have OILZ" she shouted a bit too loudly.

We both laughed, remembering that night we were lying on the floor, that was the first time I actually thought about sleeping with Emily, that's why I asked what lesbians did, I couldn't help but laugh every time I thought about it.

"Ems" I whispered

"Yeah" she said

"Where do you think we will be in a few years time"

"hmm well I think that we will be in our own house, with lots of children running about" she said turning her head towards me searching for my reaction.

"that's exactly what I want it to be like" I told her.

(Emily)

What the fuck? What's that banging? I sat up rubbing my eyes realising it was the door. Naomi was still asleep so I thought I'd get it.

"Katie what the fuck, do you know what time it is!"

"Its 1pm Ems, not exactly fucking early" she said while pushing past me to go in the living room.

"Aww, great its only me that could walk in on your fucking love nest"

I rolled my eyes at her, I walked over to Naomi who was now awake to give her a kiss, she loved getting a kiss in the morning, I couldn't complain because I loved it too.

"So what have we done to be privileged with your presence Katiekins"

"I have just had the greatest fucking morning of my life, I was out shopping you know as I do, and I bumped into someone. I was just about to rip there fucking heads of until I looked at him. He is the fittest bloke I've ever seen. I talked to him for hours and we are going out tonight" she squealed

"I think I've gone deaf"

I looked at Naomi and couldn't help but laughing, I couldn't believe Katie was getting this excited about a guy, she is never like this. I couldn't believe the look on her face, she was so happy, I hope this one actually worked out because well Katie didn't have the best track record with guys.

**OoOo Katie has a new lover **

**as well as JJ ;)**

**Go on review, I know you want to ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

(Emily)

The day had dragged on so long after listening to Katie go on about this guy. After the second conversation me and Naomi had established that this guy is called Matthew and apparently was fit. We were sitting in my room helping Katie get ready I don't even know why she was this nervous.

"Katie why are you so nervous anyway" Naomi said while watching Katie walking backwards and forwards.

"I don't know usually I don't do this with guys we just meet and then fuck, but his different"

" thanks for the over share Katie" I said while trying shaking my head to get the images forming out of my head.

"What, its not like you didn't know I do that"

Naomi was now in a fit of giggles looking at both of us, one look at her and my knee's went weak, causing me to join in on the laughter.

"Thanks for fucking helping!" Katie spat while sitting down for the first time in half an hour.

"What, is little Katiekins scared, aw do you want me to come with you so I can and hold you hand" Naomi said while putting her hand out as if to take Katie's. The Katie's look slowly changed, oh no I knew that look, that look meant that she had an idea.

"Well, we could make it a double date" she said while looking at us and smiling.

"What no, I mean you just met him and you gonna introduce us already" I while hoping she was joking.

She wasn't.

So my night which was going to be a nice evening in watching a film with my girl, turned out to be going to a fancy restaurant with my sister to meet her new friend or whatever. I didn't want to go but the look on Katie's face made it clear I had to, I couldn't complain though she had been a help to me when all the Naomi shit happened, so at least I could do was pay her back.

"Right, his okay with it, the time has been pushed back so you two can get ready" she said while walking out the room so we could change, Katie didn't seem to mind me and Naomi being left together, as long as she didn't walk in on us that was.

Naomi leaned forward and nibbled my earlobe sending shivers through my body, I hated it when she did this it made me forget about everything, oh who was I kidding I loved it really.

"Think we should get ready, let me help you" she said while raising her eyebrows.

"I can fucking hear you Naomi, now stop being a perv and get ready we are going to be late" Katie shouted from the other side of the door.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with silence, every now and then Katie would fidget and pull out her mirror to make sure she looked okay.

(Naomi)

I stepped out of the car helping out Emily, she looked beautiful tonight, she had a dress on which I had never seen her where before. It was showing some of her shoulders but not too much, I still had to control my self though every time I looked at her.

I turned around getting ready to walk into the restaurant when I stood still and looked at the building.

"Jesus!" Katie whispered in shock

"You can say that again" I heard Emily say.

It wasn't one of these cheap restaurants where they try to fancy but aren't, well this was fucking fancy. I had passed this place a lot of times and laughed at the people who would walk in with their heads held high looking down at people walking past, never once did I think I was going to step foot into it.

We had a table for four in the middle of the floor, inside was much better than outside it had a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, you could tell it had been decorated by top designers, as every colour that was on the wall matched each other.

I looked over at the twins, I had to stop myself from laughing, they looked exactly the same tonight the way their faces were pulled. They were in shock, but I couldn't blame them I mean this was an expensive restaurant. I then saw Katie stiffen and look in a direction near the table the waiter pointed out.

"There he is" she said while staring at us then back to the boy who was standing up waiting for our arrival.

He was tall and slender, now I realised what Katie had said he wasn't the same as the other guys she has had in the past, he actually looked respectful. His hair was styled so that he had neat little spikes sticking up from his head. He noticed Katie and looked astonished.

"You look beautiful" he said while walking over and giving Katie a hug.

Me and Emily looked at each other, for once Katie never had a boy all over her and he said she was beautiful, the words that normally came out of their mouths were, 'Look at them tits'. Katie blushed while returning the hug.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me, I'm Matthew Carter, its really nice to meet you" he said while shaking Emily's hand then mine.

"Katie told me so much about you when we spoke today" he said smiling.

Katie had spoke about us, boy this was different.

"You must be Emily" he said while giving her a smile, "and Naomi right" he said while smiling at me.

I had actually enjoyed the night, it wasn't awkward once we sat down. Matthew was actually nice, he liked politics just like me so we had common ground. Him and Emily got on really well too, talking about different books and things Katie had done when she was little which made her blush. I couldn't believe the connection that Katie had with him already they could just talk and listen to each other four hours.

"I'm really glad I bumped into you today" he said while wrapping his arms around a shivering Katie when we were waiting for our taxi.

"Yeah me too, tonight has been amazing" she said while trying to stop herself from shivering.

"Here, take my jacket" Matthew offered

"No you need it" Katie said while pushing the jacket away.

"You need it more, besides I will get it off you tomorrow" he insisted while making Katie put the jacket on.

"Tomorrow" Katie said while looking up at him and grinning like a lovestruck fool.

(Emily)

We all decided that we would go back to mine as it was quite late. It was like we were having a girly sleepover, we all sat on Katie's bed with her quilt over us and started talking about what had happened at the meal. I was sitting in the middle, with my hand intertwined with Naomi's and head resting on Katie's shoulder.

"You really like him then Katie" Naomi asked

"Well, sort of" I heard Katie say while fidgeting.

"Oh come on Katie I know you better than that, you don't 'sort of ' like him" I said while mimicked her.

"Okay so I fucking like him a lot, is it that obvious" she said while looking at me and Naomi who were now laughing.

"Just a bit" Naomi managed to choke out in between laughter.

"Why are you two laughing, your always fucking laughing at me" she said while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Your entertaining" I said while squeezing her arm so she would know we were joking.

"Well I knew that, I'm fucking Katie Fitch for crying out loud" she said then looking at us, so we once again went into another fit of giggles.

Naomi's phone went of, this made us all stop laughing and looked at her to get it. She answered the phone with a smile on her face and then it sharp changed, she got up of the bed and started to put her shoes on. When she put her phone down she looked at us, while her mouth was open with shock.

"Naomi what's wrong, who was that?" I asked while walking up to her and hugging her, hoping she would relax.

"It was Kieran, there's been an accident" she said while holding back tears.

"Kieran, our form, why the fuck is he calling you"

"Not now Katie, he was going out with her Mum" I said while giving her a stern glare.

"Fuck me" she said while giggling a little bit.

"Katie" I shouted

She looked down immediately, knowing she had crossed the line, she apologized and stood up to come and comfort Naomi with me.

"I need to go to the hospital" She sniffed while wiping away one tear which had managed to fall.

**Make my day and tell me what you thought about this chapter**

**what do you think about Katie and Matthew?**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days guys, been busy**

**anyway, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review**

**thanks**

(Naomi)

I had never really been close to my Mum, but I still knew how much I loved her. I cant believe how a good day can change so much from one phone call. I was still frozen to the spot trying to figure out what do to.

"I have to go" I said while looking at Emily, her eyes were full of worry, oh I loved how caring she was it drove me crazy.

"I'll come too"

"No I don't want to ruin the night, stop in and have some twin time" I said while faking a smile.

"Are you sure, this is more important than twin time as you call it" It was Katie who said this which surprised me because she would normally want Emily to stay with her but this time she wanted her to go with me.

"Positive, I will text you though, let you know how things are" I gave Katie a hug and kissed Emily goodbye, I knew she wanted to be there for me and I loved her so much for that, but I jut wanted to be alone for this.

I was walking to the bus stop, hoping the bus was due so I didn't have to wait. I took out my phone while looking up the road to see the bus making its way towards me. Perfect timing.

" _I forgot to tell you I love you, don't worry too much"_

I sent this to Emily, my phone vibrated a couple of minutes later.

1 new text message

"_I love you too everything will be okay, if you need me just ring, give my love to Gina"_

I hated hospitals, I can always remember when I was 7 and I had to get my tonsils out from then on I hated hospitals. The room wasn't hard to find, Kieran had giving me the number on the phone. I noticed him in the waiting room, it looked like he had been crying.

"Naomi love, are you okay"

"Yeah Kieran, I would just like to see her" I said while holding back tears.

"yeah love, no problem go straight ahead I will give you some time"

My Mum was asleep when I walked in, she looked so different, her face was all bruised. Dried blood was still on her head and nose, why hadn't they fucking washed her down, it hurt me so much to see her this way.

Kieran had told me about the accident they were on their way to get some supplies for the house. I knew how much my Mum had wanted to decorate the house before new year. They were at a junction when the other car hit them. It collided head on in the passengers side where my Mum was sitting, that's how Kieran wasn't hurt.

The man or should I say boy was only my age, he was high on weed and so pissed he couldn't even see straight, I knew that our gang did drugs and what not but not one of us would think of driving a car when we were high or anything.

"Mum I know you may not be able to hear me" Tears started to pour down my face, "You don't know how much you mean to me, I know I can be a bitch well I am a bitch to you. I'm so sorry, I love you and I promise to changed I will help out more do anything you need, I'm just so sorry"

I couldn't breath by now, everything I had just said came flowing out from my heart. I felt my hand being squeezed and looked up to see my Mum smiling at me weakly.

"Its..okay.. sweetie,...you..don't have to...do anything"

"I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too Mum"

I stood up and hugged her hoping I wouldn't hurt her. We sat there all night just talking about old memories. I didn't realize the time until I was falling asleep on the side of the bed.

"Sweetie go home and rest" my Mum said while shaking me to try and make me fully awake.

"I'm okay Mum"

"No sweetie you need your rest" she nudged me once again. I knew I got my stubbornness of her, I smiled at how much we were alike.

Everything was going to be okay, the doctor said she was really lucky but the air bag pretty much saved her. I thanked god that Kieran had bought a new car, if he still had that shitty one than my Mum may not be alive.

(Emily)

It had been hours since I had heard from Naomi, I really hoped everything was all right. I did what Naomi had asked and stopped in with Katie, I loved how we were close again. Most of the night we talked about her and Matthew. She couldn't stop saying how much she liked him.

"I'm scared Ems" Katie whispered while we were both lying in bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, ive never liked anyone so much and im scared because what if I mess it up" she replied.

"Katie you are not going to mess up, I've seen the way he looks at you, he likes you a lot too, you will have to make it work"

"Thanks Ems, Night"

"Night" I replied while switching the light off.

I was drifting off to sleep when my thoughts kept wandering to Naomi. Katie was asleep now, I could hear her softly snoring. I looked at the time on my phone it was 22 o'clock. I opened my phone to write a text. I just had to text her to say goodnight. I know she will contact me when she was ready to talk.

"_Hey baby, sorry it late, just wanted to say night. Hope your okay, I'm here when you want to talk. I love you xxxxxxxxx"_

I rolled over so I was facing the wall. I started to look through the pictures on my phone, they were mostly of me and Naomi. My favourite one was where we were at the lake. It took us ages to set it up. We wanted to get the lake in the background. Naomi was sitting behind me giving me a kiss on the cheek. She was looking at the camera with a little smile on her face, her eyes looked beautiful. My face was glowing, that's the effect she had on me, she made me glow.

My phone vibrated notifying me I had a message. Naomi's picture showed up, I had her picture on as called ID. I loved the picture which I had chosen, she was smiling big, well actually laughing. It was a day were all the gang had went out, I fell over because I was so stoned this had caused her to laugh, Effy took the picture and then sent it to me, I loved it, I loved her.

"_Hey Ems, I'm okay hun thanks so much for caring, that's why I love you so much, My Mum is going to be okay she just needs rest, now you get some sleep, I will see you in the morning. Night beautiful xxxxxxxxx"_

I smiled, I couldn't help but smile every time she told me she loved me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face just thinking about spending the day with her tomorrow.

The sun came shining in the window hitting me straight in the eyes.

"URGH!! Katie, how many times do I have to tell you to shut the fucking curtains....Katie"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, Katie's bed was empty, why was it empty? I was normally the first one to be awake. A piece of paper caught my eye, the paper was pink I automatically knew it was from Katie.

"_Ems, gone on a date with Matt, will see you tonight._

_Love ya_

_Katie_

_xxx"_

Now I knew that Katie was really smitten, she used to kill Danny for waking her up in the morning, you know the Danny I'm going on about, the Bristol rovers reserve shit footballer. I laughed at the thought of what the mornings used to be like when Danny tried to wake her up.

I decided to get ready since I was already awake. The house felt so strange in the morning when no one was in. it was so quiet which was the total opposite to what it was like on a night. A knock at the door made me jump a little.

Naomi I thought instantly, remembering her saying she was coming round. It was her, I could see the reflection of her in the glass on the door. I opened it and she greeted me with a smile, I pulled her into a high and placed a small kiss on her neck.

"How are you?" I asked

"Much better now that I'm with you" she replied, making me blush, I cant believe the effect she had on me.

I led her into the kitchen, where she took a seat in her normal chair. This is why I loved having the house to myself in the morning. Me and Naomi could just sit and be ourselves without the awkward stared from my Mum. My Mum was coming to terms with me being gay but she still hated me and Naomi showing each other affection.

"So what do you want to do today then" I asked braking the silence.

"I thought we could just go to mine and watch some DVD's" she replied

"Sounds great, but I get to pick the film" I said while trying to pull the cutest puppy dog face.

"How can I say no to you" she said while leaning over and capturing me in one of her breath taking kisses.

**Don't forget to review **

**it means a lot **

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well guys guess what,**

**I'm 17 today, that's and event in my eyes lol XD**

**used Cook's line at least I think that's what he says**

**so the best gift you could give me is lots of reviews lol **

(Naomi)

It was great just being with Emily for the night, it seems like all my troubles were lifted of my shoulders when she was around. So here we are just arriving at my house to have a quiet night in. I told Emily she could pick the DVD, the face she pulled while asking was so cute.

"So what will it be Ems?" I asked while lying down on the bed.

She was currently in deep thought, looking through all my DVD's, I knew she would be trying to pick a one we would both enjoy.

"I don't know, which one do you like"

"I told you, you can pick, I will watch any" I told her.

"hmm okay what about Pretty Woman" she said while pulling the DVD of the shelf and holding it up smiling.

"Okay, we can watch that"

I've never really liked this film, but if Emily wanted to watch it then I would happily watch it with her. I could tell she was excited from the way she skipped across to the TV and started to clap when the Dvd started.

"Am I just going to sit here all by myself tonight" I said while smirking at her.

"You might just have to, its comfy up here" she turned around and flashed that smile that made my knees go weak.

"Fine"

I crossed my arms and legs and leaned against my headboard while looking at the TV, I loved the way we could joke around with each other. Then I felt the empty space next to me move and I could feel her hot breath near my face.

"Don't be mad baby, I just like Julia Roberts more than you"

"Okay that's it!" I shouted

I looked away as if to be really mad, I saw her look down, I used this to my advantage. I jumped on her putting my knees on each side of her waist and squeezed them a bit to hold her in position. She didn't know what I was doing, shock was spread across her face.

"You asked for this Fitch" I said while raising my eye brows.

I leaned in and I could feel her lean up so our lips could meet quicker. When we were an inch apart I moved my head back and grinned. She slumped down and I knew she was annoyed her face said it all.

"What the fuck Naomi, I hate it when you tease me" God she looked so hot when she was angry.

"Its all part of the plan Ems"

"What plan" she said confused

"this one!" I shouted while holding her down and tickling her stomach. I knew she couldn't stand being tickled but I loved it. I could feel her trying to squirm her way out from underneath me but I had her trapped. She was now in a fit of laughter with tears running down her face. I stopped and burst out laughing myself.

"Now just answer this simple question and I will let you go"

I could see her thinking, thinking of what she should do.

"Who do you like more Ems, Me or Julia?" I asked while trying to keep my laugh in.

"Well..."

I raised my hands up, showing her that I will tickle her again.

"You of course" she whispered and then leaned up and laced her hands behind my neck, while slowly pulling my lips towards hers. I felt my heart beat getting faster and I could now feel hers doing exactly the same as I was lying on top of her. The kiss started out a slow passionate one but soon turned into a battle, our tongues thrived over each others. Every kiss getting more and more powerful.

(Emily)

The night at Naomi's was amazing, we ended up watching the DVD, well I know I did anyway. I made myself hold my tears in, I forgot that I always cry at the end of Pretty Woman. I soon became cheerful though when I heard the song come on when the credits were rolling.

I jumped out of Naomi's arms and in front of the TV, she must of thought something was wrong the way she jumped up to, looking at me with concern. I stuck my tongue out at her and started dancing.

"Pretty Woman, walking down the street" I started to sing along to the music.

I noticed Naomi's face light up and she got up and started to sing with me, it was times like this that I loved, I know I say this all the time but my life was finally getting better, all because of this girl that was dancing in front of me.

Naomi's phone ringing stopped us from continuing dancing, she reached over and answered it.

"Hello" she said to who ever was on the other end of the phone.

"Effy I cant hear you, where are you?"

I could now hear loud music from the other end of the phone, did she really have to ask where Effy was, this made me chuckle to myself. I looked over at her and she removed the phone from her ear

"Ems, Effy wants us to go to this club, all the gang is there, Matthew too"

I knew she was asking me if I wanted to go, she always did it. I wasn't used to it normally Katie would mention a party and I had to be there but with Naomi she always did what I wanted to do. We hadn't been out in a while so I thought, why not. I gave Naomi a nod and continued dancing.

Naomi got off the phone after five minuted of shouting non stop to try and hear what club they were at. I was already looking through some of the clothes I had left at Naomi's after certain nights out, I found what I was going to wear. Naomi looked over and smiled.

"You don't mind me getting ready here do you?" I asked

"Course not Em"

We were busy getting ready and I couldn't take my eyes off of Naomi, we didn't bother changing in different rooms now since we had already seen each others bodies. Every time I saw Naomi's though my head spun, I still couldn't believe that she was mine, after all these years chasing I finally had her and she loved me, who would of thought a beautiful girl like Naomi would love me.

The night air was cold, it sent shivers down my spine, I couldn't wait until we got in that club where at least it would be warm. I felt Naomi's hot skin brush my arm it made me shiver once again.

"Emily, you cold?" she asked, before I could say anything her arms were already wrapping them selves around my body.

The club was full, but with the inside people we had, this made me laugh to think about, Thomas always got us in and it annoyed the fuck out of people waiting in line. We had a usual spot at one of the tables where everyone would start the round of drinks.

Like Effy had said everyone was there. I saw Katie first who was sitting cuddled up to Matthew with the biggest grin on her face, he lent down and whispered something in her ear, which made her blush brighter than her hair. I was scanning the group when I spotted this girl I didn't know.

She was sitting next to JJ and he had her arms around her, then it hit me JJ had told me about this girl he had met. She was really pretty, not much taller than me, her eyes were dark blue while her petite face was a light tan, her hair was curled and styled, and she was so lucky to have JJ, I was only JJ's friend but the way he treated me was so lovely that I knew she would be treated better.

There was two seats waiting for us, I walked over hand in hand with Naomi and took a seat next to JJ.

"Emily, I would like you to meet someone" he said while looking over at the girl I noticed earlier.

"This is Jess, my girlfriend" he said, his face lit up at the word.

"Hi Jess, its lovely to meet you" I said while placing my hand out.

"Emily, I've heard so much about you, and its so nice to meet you too"

I liked her already, she seemed as if she really liked JJ and I hope they were going to be happy together.

Everything was in full swing now, I was fucked, along with everyone else. We were all on the dance floor, dancing along to the music not caring about anything in the world. I could feel Naomi's hand wrap around my waist as we moved as one, everyone of us was like this, Freddie and Effy, Matthew and Katie, JJ and Jess, Thomas and Pandora. That's when I realised where was Cook, it wasn't like Cook to miss out on a party.

That's when I spotted him sitting down with his head in his hands, I signalled to Naomi I wouldn't be long.

"Cook, are you okay?"

"Oh Ems, I didn't see you there" he said while wiping his eyes.

"Have you been crying" I asked while placing my hand on top of his.

"Its stupid, I'm just a pussy" he said while wiping his eyes again.

This wasn't like Cook, since when did he cry?

**Wonder what's wrong with Cook?**

**Remember to review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry haven't updated in a long time guys,**

**was sort of down not getting many reviews of new people,**

**but a big thank you to the people who review all the time.**

(Emily)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing before my eyes, James Cook, the macho man of the group, crying!

He looked really down, I had never really got on with Cook, so I didn't have the faintest idea what could be wrong with him. I had my hand resting on top of his to try and calm him down, he gave it a gentle squeeze, this was a side I had never seen from him.

"Cook, I'm here its okay I want to help"

"But why, why do you want to help me Emily" he said while looking up at me.

"Because your my friend"

He looked at me and then back down to the floor, I could see his eyes starting to glisten over with newly formed tears.

"If I was a friend I wouldn't try to get off with your girlfriend, and then fuck everyone over like I always do" he said flatly.

"Look Cook, what's really wrong"

"The thing that's fucking wrong is I look back to when it was me, JJ and Freddie without a fucking care in the world. Then everything changed I fucked things up with them, I nearly fucked things up with you and Naomi, I just fuck everything up Ems, its who I am and I have no one because of it" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Is this what's wrong because you don't want to be alone?" I asked

"I'm always going to be alone though because I fuck everything up so its always gonna be just me"

"no Cook, don't say that, you will find someone" I now realised I had tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"But what if I don't"

That was it I now had tears running down my face, I knew Cook was a dick, but I knew that this is how he really felt, and me of all people new what it felt like to be alone. I took my hand and wrapped them around his body, he was reluctant at first and then gave in and hugged me back.

"Look Cook you will find someone when the time is right"

"Thanks Emily, your a, well you know, good friend"

I gave him one last hug and placed some money in his hands, I looked at him and he was puzzled I nodded my head towards the bar and he clicked on. On any other occasion I would never buy Cook a drink but right now it seemed like he needed one.

I made my way back over to the group who were all still dancing, it was then that I realised why Cook was so upset and why he wasn't with us. All of us had someone, were with someone. From a distance we all looked so happy enjoying being with a person we cared for, all night Cook must have been looking at us laughing and carrying on while he was by himself all alone.

"Everything okay Ems" Naomi said while kissing my cheek

"Yeah just had a chat with Cook that's all"

I turned around to face her to put my arms on her waist to carry on dancing but she was stood still looking puzzled, I reached up and whispered in her ear "I'll explain later"

That night I had to take a really legless Katie home, Naomi understood and she didn't mind me stopping at mine. I was glad I was sleeping at mine, it had been a while since I spoke to Katie alone.

"Come on Katie, your not that pissed you can at least go to the toilet by yourself" I hissed while heaving Katie up the stairs.

" Please..Emily, stay"

I finally got her up the stairs and to the toilet, I wasn't very comfortable with helping her have a fucking piss but I knew I would have to help or she would end up pissing her self or something. I finally got her into bed, she wouldn't let go of me so I had to sleep in her bed with her. I didn't mind it actually reminded me of when we were little we used to stop like this for hours.

"you okay now Katie?" I asked her while stroking her hair.

"Yeah thanks Ems, your a great sis"

I could tell she was sober now as she could completely say a sentence with out slurring.

"Emily?"

"Yeah"

"Love you" she had said it while burying her face in her pillow but I heard every word.

"Night Katie, I love you too" I kissed her head and made my way over to my bed.

(Naomi)

Its 2.30am in the morning and I'm still fucking awake, I just couldn't get to sleep, I knew why, it was because Emily wasn't here. It was weird lying in bed alone, it felt so cold. I kept taking my phone and scrolling down to her name, I thought she would still be up but didn't want to take a chance in case I was wrong.

Fuck it, I will text her, then if she is asleep it might not wake her up.

Naomi/** Emily**

"Why am I still awake"

"**Coz I'm not there :P"**

"Guessed it in one Fitchy"

"**Fitchy?"**

"Sorry lol, why are you still up anyway?"

"**Just got Katie settled, plus was thinking bout you so couldn't sleep"**

"Perv"

"**oh come on, like you weren't thinking about me, you forget I know you Naomi"**

"Oh I know, you know me very well ;)"

"**And you call me the perv!"**

"Fuck you Fitch lol"

"**I believe you have many times"**

I couldn't take it after she said that my thoughts were running everywhere, I had to hear her voice. She answered straight away, I heard her little giggle on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want Perv" I heard her whisper, I couldn't stop my self from laughing.

"Just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep that's all"

"Even though your a Perv, your my Perv right" I could tell she was smiling through the phone.

"Always, I love you"

"I love you too"

That's all that I had to hear for my eyes to become heavy, that night like many nights before I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I was woke up coughing, my throat was so dry, I hate it when I forget to bring water to bed. I wandered downstairs still half asleep, I could hear my Mum in the kitchen. I walked in and shielded my eyes from the bright light that was shining through the window.

"Morning Mum" I yawned.

"Oh love you well, your up" she said nervously smiling.

"Mum what's wrong"

"Well I wasn't going to tell you yet but I think I might have to"

I didn't like where this was going, my Mum rarely got nervous and why was she keeping things from me.

"what?" I asked

"I'm sorry love, but we are moving, I know you wont like it but please I have thought of every way to try and stay here"

"What are you talking about?" I asked yet again

"I cant afford the house any more, so we are moving to Ireland with Kieran"

My jaw dropped to the floor, she cant honestly mean this, after everything we have been through I have lived here my whole life and now she wants us to move.

"Why didn't you say I would of got a job" I shouted

"I couldn't let you do that honey, you have college to think about"

"Well it wont fucking matter now since we are moving, what about Emily?"

Shit, what about Emily, I couldn't stand being away from her last night never mind permanently or however long it was going to be.

"I'm so sorry love"

Them were the last words I head coming from my mothers mouth, I had to get out of the room, I ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut. My phone beeped and I looked over to see Emily's picture pop up, I opened the message.

"Morning Gorgeous"

A tear splashed on the screen, how was I going to tell Emily, why did everything have to fuck up. I don't want to move, I don't want to leave Emily.

**Make my day and press the button below :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys sorry its been a while, been on holiday**

**helping my friend move in her new house too**

**would like to know what people think of this story, do you still like it?**

(Emily)

Well last night was eventful, I had a heart to heart with Cook which took me by surprise. I had never really had a real conversation with Cook and then he was pouring his heart out to me. Katie had been mortal, so I was the person to help her home.

I didn't quite mind helping Katie out any more, she had grew up a lot since the end of college. She wasn't the bitch Katie any more she was more like her younger self. I looked over to Katie's bed and she was still fast asleep, she looked so peaceful.

I heard a buzzing noise which broke me out of my thoughts, I looked at my phone it wasn't that. I looked around the room and realised it was Katie's phone, I was unsure weather to answer it or not. I looked at the called ID and it was Matthew.

"Hi its Emily"

"oh Emily, Hi, how are you?" he said in a cheerful tone.

"I'm fine, good night last night, Katie's still asleep" I laughed

"aw that's a shame, I wanted to see if she wanted to go somewhere"

"how about she meets you in 2 hours, she will be ready by then" I said while looking over at her sleeping form.

"no I cant wake her, it okay" he argued

"Don't be silly, she would happily wake up for you"

"well okay, tell her to meet me at the park, if she wants to" he was back to his cheerful self.

It didn't take much to wake Katie up, I just pulled the curtains open letting the light shine in the room. I had to hold my laugh in because, Katie with a hang over is hilarious.

"Now before you rant on at me for being a bitch and what not, Matt's been on the phone you have a date in 2 hours" I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well that's unexpected, best be getting ready then"

"yeah" I said while smiling.

"Did you have anything to do with this" she asked.

I just turned around and walked out the room, I had text Naomi over and hour ago and still haven't got a reply. Maybe she was still asleep. I looked at the time and thought I would ring her, she is normally up by now.

The phone didn't ring for long and I heard her sniff on the other end.

"Naomi, are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah Ems why wouldn't I be" she replied, her voice sounded different as if she was hiding something.

"oh..nothing, what are you doing today"

"I made plans with Effy, hope you don't mind"

"No, no its okay, well see you later or something yeah, I love you" I said to her while smiling through the phone.

"Yeah you too"

And that was it the line went dead, my mind started racing, this was not the Naomi I was talking to last night, something was wrong, something so bad she couldn't tell me.

(Naomi)

I had just came of the phone with Emily, I hated lying to her, although I wasn't lying I was going to see Effy. The news about moving was still haunting my mind, I had went through every rational reason to stay. If this was last year then I would of happily moved, but I had so much here.

I though Effy was the only person I could talk to who wouldn't get angry or tell me what to do, she told me to go straight round hers. I approach her front door and look up at her window, she was staring out, I waved and she returned it with a smile.

There was some tea and a selection of food in her bedroom, I just looked at her and laughed.

"Just being thoughtful for once" she said

"thanks" reality had now dawned on me for why I was here.

"So what's wrong, you were really upset" I snapped my head up at Effy who was looking at me with her knowing eyes.

"I've got to move... to Ireland"

"Holy shit"

I looked up at Effy who was now sitting down on her bed, with her eyes wide with shock.

"I don't know what to do Ef, everything was perfect now I have to leave it behind, you, the gang and Emily, I cant leave Emily, I don't know if I have the strength to be away from her, I don't want to hurt her again, but there is nothing I can do" I looked over at Effy who had placed her hands on top of mine and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"What about staying here" she said looking hopeful.

"I thought of that but I would have no money, cant get a job and juggle college my Mum says. I'm fucked I have to go"

"You need to tell Emily"

"I know, its just I cant tell her to her face, it will hurt too much, the flight is this weekend, wont even get to spend the rest of the summer with her before I go" I looked up at Effy and was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks, I embraced her in a hug.

"Do what you have to do, but I will be here, just a phone call away"

Getting all of the shit of my chest was a big relief, there was no way I could stay and I had finally come to terms with that. It was the next part I was dreading, I was going to hurt Emily, no matter how much I didn't want to it was going to.

"Naomi, what are you doing here" I turned around to see Emily pushing her bike towards me.

I was at the lake, decided I would at least think about how to tell Emily, didn't expect to see her so soon. She was smiling at me, that smile that would make me want to do anything for her.

"Just thinking, you look nice"

"As do you" she said while taking my hand and leading me to the waters edge.

"Your not going to push me in are you?" I asked leaning away from her.

"No why would I... oh wait you pushed me in last time we were here"

We both broke out in a fit of laughter, while remembering everything that had happened that day. This was going to be the moments I missed, we were so comfortable with each other now, I could tell her anything and the same with her.

The night was coming to and end and I knew Emily would have to get home. We walked to hers just like we normally would when nights ended like this. It was peaceful no traffic was about for once.

(Emily)

I looked over at Naomi who was walking me home, I never expected to see her at the lake. Everything seemed to be normal but I still couldn't get over the phone call this morning.

"How was it at Effy's" I asked

"Good, we just chilled talked about last night" she replied while stroking my hand.

"You have reached your destination madame" I heard her say while putting on an accent.

I couldn't help but laughing and she hit me playfully on the arm. I pulled her into a kiss, which I'm sure made my heart stop beating. It started of slow but then it got a little rough, I pulled away taking a breath, her eyes were still closed. She opened them and leaned in giving one soft small kiss on my lips again.

I closed the gap between us and gave her a hug, she pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you Emily, forever and always, never forget that" she said while stroking my cheek.

"I know, I love you too" I said while looking at her deeply.

She gave me another hug and then left to go home, I couldn't get to sleep that night. I was so nervous and I didn't know why, I was just replaying Naomi's kiss over and over in my head. She had never kissed me like that before it was as if, she never would again.

**Tell me what you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys sorry I haven't updated in a long long time.**

**Just felt like no one read this fic any more :(**

(Naomi)

As soon as I left Emily, I couldn't control the tears that were falling from my eyes. Why did I have to move to shitty Ireland. I new I could happily keep myself here in Bristol, it might be a struggle at first but I know I could do it.

Everything was bear in my room, no photo's or books, just empty. It was now finally hitting me, by tomorrow morning I would be in a new place, new home, new everything. The taxi was due to come any minute, I had one last thing I needed to do. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

"Naomi dear, the taxi is here" My Mum shouted up the stairs.

I didn't look back when getting in the taxi, I looked straight at my Mum, I knew she felt guilty I could see it in her eyes. The one thing I knew is that she would of tried everything for us to stay in Bristol, I think she loved it more than I did.

I got the Taxi to stop at the end of Emily's street. I knew I said I would never run away from her again but it the only way I could think of saying goodbye. If I told her to her face it would of broke my heart more than it is breaking now. I knew for a fact that she is going to hate me, everyone will hate me.

"Everything is going to be OK sweetie, I'm so proud of you" My Mum said while gripping for my hand.

"Thanks Mum, I hope everything will be OK, I just love her so much" I said while looking at her house when driving away.

"She loves you too, I can see it. It won't be the end, this will just be the beginning for the both of you, you can visit any time you want"

The flight didn't take long at all. Kieran met us at the airport, he looked so happy to see my Mum, why was every little thing around me reminding me of Emily. If this is what love does to you its fucking shit. The house wasn't that bad, I was actually surprised at how nice it was. Kieran had done up the spare room for me. The first thing I wanted to do was unpack and go to sleep, maybe when I woke up everything wouldn't feel so shitty.

(Emily)

"Get up Bitch"

"What the fuck Katie" I moaned while opening my eyes.

"You have a love letter by the way" she said while making a gagging noise and throwing a letter towards me.

I knew the letter was from Naomi straight away I noticed her hand writing. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face. The things Naomi had been doing lately were really surprising me, I loved it.

"Well are you going to open it her just stare at it and grin like a loser" Katie snapped.

"It's not even for you Katie so why are you bothered"

"I want to see what the lezzer has wrote" she replied.

_Emily,_

_Today I had to do the hardest thing of my life, and I know you are going to hate me by the time you have read this, I just want to say that I Love You, god I Love You so much. Who would of thought that I would come to be devoted to you, when I was scared to let anyone in before I knew you. You have changed my life completely, you made every day exciting along with the nights. Every time I see you my stomach does somersaults, every time I look into your eyes, my knees go week. You made my life complete and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I already hate my self, because I made a promise that I wouldn't break your heart again and I'm so sorry that's what I'm doing now. _

_My Mum dropped the shock, telling me that we have to move, move to Ireland with Kieran. I wanted to stay believe me that I wanted to stay so I could be with you but I couldn't. I will now be in Ireland when you are reading this, and I know I am such a fucking twat because I couldn't be brave and say goodbye to your face. I will be coming back soon to visit Effy and everyone. I won't be surprised if you don't want to see me. Please know that I never wanted this to happen, you are my life and its practically killing me writing this letter, knowing I will never be able to wake up to you sleeping in my arms again. I do want us to stop together but I understand if you don't want to. _

_Emily Fitch I Love You, and I always will. I'm so so sorry._

_Naomi – xxxxxx_

"She's gone!" I cried

"Ems what do you mean she's gone?" Katie said looking at me.

I handed her the letter, how could she do this to me. If she loved me so much she would of at least said a proper fucking goodbye. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face, they weren't sad tears though they were anger. That's why she kissed me the way she did last night, she was saying goodbye.

"The fucking bitch, she wants to hope, I don't see her when she comes back" Katie shouted.

"Don't Katie, just don't" I sobbed.

There was one place I needed to go, the one person she told before me.

Effy opened up the door and immediately looked at me with a guilty expression. She opened the door wider to let me in. Her house looked so different from the last time I was in. She lead me up to her room.

"You fucking knew then?" I shouted

"She's gone then" she said while staring out the window.

"Yes she's fucking gone"

"I told her she could of stopped here but she wasn't allowed" she said while making her way over to me.

" I can't believe she told you and not even me" I cried

"Ems its going to be OK, you can make this work"

"No, I don't know when I will see her again!"

She brought her arms around my body, and just let me sag into her. I couldn't keep my emotions at bay now, I've never felt pain like this, she had hurt me before but this time its different. She is miles away, not just round the corner. I need to speak to her, I need to make sense of things.

**So shall I continue?**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone for the reviews it meant a lot :)**

(Naomi)

So it was the first day of my new life, I felt different already. I had nobody here, they would judge me as soon as they saw me like always. I still wasn't used to the house it was so quiet, no communal living shit going on here then.

Mum was cooking breakfast for once and it didn't smell like crap. Kieran was sitting at the table watching her with a massive grin on his face. Great, two people in love right in front of me, my chest started to hurt, I had to get out.

"Mum going for a walk" I shouted before she could reply.

The streets were so different, who would of thought that I would miss shitty old Bristol. I didn't walk far, didn't want to get lost anyway. I found a park which was full of kids. The bench was empty, all the mothers were over in one corner talking.

My phone suddenly started ringing, this is what I was scared of when someone would get in touch.

"Hi" I stammered

"Fucking Hi, why the fuck did you go?"

"Katie" I sighed

" You do know you have made a mistake again!" she shouted

"I'm not stupid Katie I know what I have done, but I had no choice"

"We could of fucking helped you, instead you just left"

"Could you please stop shouting! Is there a point in this conversation?" I asked

"Yes, Emily is fucking heart broken, you need to fix this Campbell!" she replied

"I tried to stop, I did, but there was no way"

"Try harder than!"

The line went dead, so I survived my first run in with Katie Fitch. Why wasn't I proud that I did that. _"Emily is fucking heart broken". _My mind was repeating that line over and over. I knew she would hate me now but I still kept some hope that she wouldn't.

The walk back to the house seemed to take forever, all my thoughts trying to make sense of things. Kieran wasn't home when I got back, went down the pub.

"You OK love?" my Mum asked.

"No Mum, I've hurt her again" I replied while threading my fingers through my hair.

"You need to speak to her, I know you, and you can work this out"

Why did my Mum have to be so fucking nice, couldn't she just shout at me and tell me how I was such an idiot.

I had to speak to someone, make sense of things first. I knew I would have to speak to Emily sooner or later, right now though I pick later. I need to get my head around things.

She answered the phone on the first ring.

"Naomi, you got here OK, are you OK?" I could here the worry in her voice.

"Got here OK Eff, but I'm not OK" I sighed while closing my eyes to stop the tears from falling. I've cried far too much in the last couple of days.

"Neither is Emily, she's here"

"What!"

"Its OK she's asleep, shouted at me yesterday for knowing that you were going" she whispered

"I've fucked up yet again, she hates me then?" I asked

"Yes" she answered bluntly

"Shit" I choked out.

"But she still loves you, you can't stop loving no one no matter how bad they have hurt you Naomi. You need to sort this out together"

"Why the fuck does everyone keep saying that" I sighed

"Fucking listen for once and take the advice people give you then, she will be in a better mood later on, ring then"

"Thanks Effy for everything, I will be back soon hopefully" I said while ending the call.

(Emily)

I was woke up by the smell of coffee, Effy was kneeling down in front of me with a soft smile on her face. I sat up and looked around the room, I never noticed how bare it was, all white.

"It's OK to be angry you know"

My head snapped round to Effy who was sitting right next to me, I never noticed her move.

" It hurts so much" I sniffed

"She is hurting too, just as much" she said.

Why did Effy always know what was going on, I need to get away, go somewhere where no one will care what happens to me. Where I can do what I want for a while. There was only one person I knew who lived like this.

I had never been to Cook's student accommodation but I got directions from JJ. I already felt out of place knocking on the door, I hadn't seen Cook since we spoke in the club that night. I could hear shuffling from behind the door. It opened slowly with Cook peering his head out.

"Oh Ems, what you doing here" he asked with a frown.

"I just...I just need to.." I couldn't finish my sentence.

The next thing I felt was being squashed into a hug from Cook, which felt so strange, he pulled me in and sat me on the bed.

"Ems, what's wrong"

"She's gone, fucked off to Ireland" I cried.

"Fucking hell, come here Cookie will give you some love" he chuckled while hugging me yet again.

I already felt better, how was it that in the shittest situations Cook could lighten them.

"Your a lot nicer than people think, you know that" I said while squeezing him a bit tighter.

"Naomi told me that once" he said in a matter of fact tone.

I winced at her name, it was the first time someone had said it.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yeah at the elections, she was surprised because I didn't try to persuade her to fuck me" he chuckled again but then soon carried on. "It was because she was in love with you, I could tell, the look in her eyes, she felt so guilty for even thinking about shagging me"

"I'm so confused Cook, I mean you love Effy and you can watch her with your best friend, I feel like I'm fucking dying here because she has gone" I cried

"I have to watch Effy with Freddie because she doesn't want me, but Naomi wants you, Look at me I sound like a fucking agony aunt!" he laughed

"Its nice Cook, your sweet, show it more and you will get more girls than you already do" I said while nudging him.

He winked at me and just handed me his phone, he stood up straightened out his top and trousers.

"Now I'm going to go get us some food and drink, when I get back I want to hear what you and her spoke about" he said while opening the door.

Every one was saying just speak to her but it felt so hard. If I heard her voice I knew I would crack, I wouldn't be able to control my emotions. I scrolled down to her name and pressed ring, it was now or never.

**So what do you think, let me know please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone sorry for the big delay but had some serious family stuff going on.**

**I will understand you have lost interest in this fanfic, but want to get it to a close and then do a sequel, already been thinking about it lol. **

**This will be the last chapter and then I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel up tomorrow :)**

**please review if you still like it.**

(Emily)

The phone didn't even ring that long which I was surprised at, thought she would have been avoiding the people of Bristol right now.

"Cook please don't have a go all right, I already feel like shit and I've fucked everything up like I always do, I'm a fucking walking disaster." These were the first lines to come out of her mouth, I've never heard her sound so broken.

"Its not Cook"

"Emily, shit, I mean what are you doing on Cook's phone... fuck" she stammered.

"were you ever going to call me?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"of course I was.. its just would you of answered?" even though she was in the wrong for leaving, she made me feel like shit because she was right, I wouldn't of answered.

"probably not, but can you blame me?"

"No I can't, I really am sorry Ems, I love you and I want to sort this out, it will be hard but I think we could do it"

"can we do it though Naomi?, your in Ireland, end of college is coming up applying for university, we will be so busy, we won't have time for each other" I couldn't believe how what I was saying was right we were going to be so busy over the next couple of months.

"of course we can do it Ems, we will make time, I would always make time for you, I would drop everything"

"Its okay you saying that now though, what about when you get loads of coursework, have no money to come over here and I have none to visit"

"Please don't do this Emily, I'm sorry for everything, I really am. Just please try" she was crying by now and it was breaking my heart.

"I have tried Naomi, but I don't think I can try any longer, I really do love you but I can't take the pain any more, it bad enough knowing I can't come around to see you" My voice was uneven I was trying to keep my emotions at bay but I was never good at that.

"I love you too, more than anything, please Ems"

"I'm sorry, but I've got to, might see you around"

With that I put the phone down and I couldn't control my emotions any longer. Everything was blurry, my head was hurting, I couldn't hear anything apart from Naomi's pleading voice.

I know I should of tried but one person can only try for so long right, well I've been trying since day one, I would never regret it but I wouldn't of been able to make this work I know it.

I will always love her and I will never forget her, but for the mean time I think we need time to ourselves, I've probably made the most stupid mistake of my life but for now it felt like it had to be done.

"The Cookie Monster comes bearing gifts" Cook shouted walking through the door, grin plastering his face which soon stopped when I looked up at him.

"Its over Cook, I've finished it, I wouldn't of been able to do it, I'm such a fucking twat" I cried.

The second time in two days I was getting comforted by Cook.

"Look Emily, I get it, it might be the best for now, but maybe in a year you will get back together, love never really goes away"

"Cook why the fuck do you not show this side to everyone?" I asked him, honestly if he did then everyone would have so much more respect for him.

"I only show it to special people" he answered and then leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I am gay, I'm not going to fuck you mind"

He just looked at me and laughed, it was the first time I actually saw the nice side of Cook, he was so carefree even if he could be the biggest fucking twat. I smiled just watching him.

"I know Ems, now come on didn't buy all this food for nothing, let Cookie look after you" he said with one final smile while he walked over to a bench in the room which has a microwave.

Maybe just maybe I could get through this.

(Naomi)

I never thought that my life would be turned upside down so much but it had been. The phone call with Emily had killed me, I knew she was right, we wouldn't of been able to make it work because we would be so busy. I knew that but I still didn't want things to end.

I knew that I now had to concentrate on things get things back on track. Start saving so I can visit Bristol, I know it would be hard but things have to go on right?

My phone was ringing from across the room, my god what is it with people, you leave and then they finally want to start being best fucking friends with you.

"What" I shouted down the phone.

"I heard about you and Ems, look I'm coming to visit okay?"

"okay sure, I really need a friend at the minute Eff" I said.

"I know, I will text when I have the tickets, meet me at the airport when I say"

That night I couldn't sleep, thoughts were running through my mind. I wanted to speak to her, at least still keep in touch but I know that would be harder. I didn't even know where we stood where we friends, would I see her when I visit Bristol?

I had to get my point across somehow, I don't even know if she would read it but I suppose there's nothing to loose.

_Emily,_

_I understand you won't want to keep in touch but just let me leave you with this. _

_My world was black and white for a long time, _

_you came along and made everything bright._

_My world was filled with silence,_

_you came along and made it the perfect lullaby._

_My world was cold and lonely,_

_but you came along and filled it like a warm camp fire._

_My world was filled with nothing,_

_then you came and gave me everything, you were my everything._

_I hope this gets it across how much I love you and always will, maybe we will meet in the future, even if we are just friends as long as you will be in my life. I am truly sorry for everything, the pain I have cause you is unforgivable but believe me I am hurting just as much._

_Emily Fitch, you will always have a place in my heart, because you have stolen it. You stole it from the very first time I looked into your chocolate brown eyes. I may not of wanted to believe it but you did._

_Please keep safe and well_

_Yours always_

_Naomi_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**so that's it guys I really hope you like, will be starting the sequel as I really have been inspired to carry this story on. Please let me know what you all think, thanks. **


End file.
